The Living Legend
by Pokemon Help
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to Birth of a Legend. Follow Samantha as she takes on the land of Johto! With many familiar faces, and cameos! CHAPTER 10 is now up, and it's one of the better Gym battles I've written. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to Goldenrod!

Chapter 1

As the train sped westward through the countryside of Johto, it was time for Samantha to reflect on her Pokémon journey. The thoughts of her adventures consumed her mind as she headed towards beautiful Goldenrod City. There she would start anew with her Pokémon companions. All the adventures she had in Kanto were still fresh in her mind. But to focus better on the present, the young girl felt is was better to bury those memories deep within her mind. The friends she had made...the battles she had fought...she would keep them close to heart, and only close to heart. She had the badges, after all...4 in total. Each a testament to her Pokémon's triumphs. Each of her Pokémon secured their own badge in Kanto: Bobby had the Boulderbadge, Julie won the Cascadebadge, Cubone earned a Thunderbadge, and Yian secured the Soulbadge.

Her Pokémon were asleep. All out of their Poké Balls, all asleep beside Samantha. Joining Samantha was Blaze, Tony's beloved Growlithe. He was the only one wide awake. He was charged with protecting Samantha with his life. And whatever Tony desired, Blaze would deliver at all costs.

The train's signs began to flash, and the conductor made his announcement:

**_"Now arriving in Goldenrod City..."_**

With that, all of Samantha's Pokémon sprang awake. Samantha smiled at their alertness, and recalled 5 of her 8 Pokémon, leaving only Bobby, "his" Gloom, and Blaze.

"Come on, you guys. First stop is the Pokémon Center."****

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, Professor Oak!"

"Ah! Hello Samantha! Glad to see you made it to Goldenrod City OK. Hey, you can tune into my radio show now!"

"Heh, I'll do that Professor. I need to trade out a Pokémon."

"Oh, why is that? The last I heard you were allowed to have 7 Pokémon."

"Tony's Blaze is going to accompany me through Johto. So I'll need to send one to you to keep my limit of 7."

"Very well, which Pokémon are you going send me, Samantha?"

Samantha had to think about it for a moment. "Well I guess I'll send you Lianne. She's pretty underused and out of shape. The vacation will do her some good..."

"Okay. All you have to do it place her Poké Ball on the video phone's appropriate console, and insert your Pokédex into the provided slot. When you're all set, just press the green button to your left."

Samantha did as Oak instructed. Lianne's Poké Ball was collected in a flash of Red Light."

"Transfer complete. Your Wigglytuff is here with me now, Samantha!" Oak said holding up Lianne's Poké Ball.

"Thank you Professor. I know that you will take good care of her..."

"I will. Say, while you're in Johto...have you given any thought about challenging the Gym Leaders there?"

"Yes. I don't know where to begin. I guess in Violet City..."

"Why all the way in Violet? There is a perfectly normal and challenging Gym right there in Goldenrod. Most Johto trainers do indeed start at Violet City's Gym and challenge Faulkner, making Goldenrod their third stopover...but I bet with your 4 Kanto badges, you'll do just fine against the Leader there!"

"Will do Professor! Take care now!"

"Good Luck Samantha...just promise me you won't capture any Muk..."

"MUUUUUUUK! Ash's Muk shouted tackling Professor Oak to the ground.

_CLICK_****_

* * *

_

Samantha made her way through the vast city with Blaze, Bobby, and Gloom by her side. She knew of the Gym in this city, but finding it was a whole other challenge. Maybe in there? Samantha shrugged and opened a door which revealed a long flight of steps. Samantha figured this was as good a place as any to search, so she took the stairs to the Underground.

Down in the long corridor, there were many trainers. At the sight of her odd-colored Bulbasaur, the other trainers didn't care to challenge Samantha. Just as well...she had a Gym to find. As she continued onwards, there were many shops. Samantha saw girls flocking to the various shops fussing over jewelry, clothes, and the like. Not her style. She was determined to find this so-called "Gym", which she was beginning to doubt even existed now.

"Hello! I'm glad you found us!" a man called to Samantha.

"I did? Found what?" Samantha gasped taken aback from the sudden interruption of her thoughts.

"Only the finest Pokémon Styling Salon in all of Johto! Today's your lucky day! I'll make your Pokémon beautiful at no charge to you! Because I know your Pokémon will love us so much, you'll keep on coming back!"

Samantha highly doubted she would ever waste her time on stuff like this. Still..."FREE" was free...

"Okay...um, how about you Julie?" Samantha said releasing her Pikachu from her Poké Ball. "Want a haicut, sweetie?"

Julie put down her Light Ball and looked over at the eager barber. Was Samantha for real!

"Chu!" Julie said picking her Light Ball up in a huff.

"Right...I should have known you're too tough for something like that..." Samantha said laughing at her prized fighter. "Well...how about...Joelle?"

"Dree-vus!" Samantha's Misdreavus said coming out of her Poké Ball.

The barber stared at the smiling Ghost-Type, "I never...never had to cut a...Ghost's hair before..."

Samantha recalled Julie and Joelle in frustration, "Well next time ask a trainer with Pokémon with less personality than mine! My Pokémon are each unique. Thanks anyway..."****

* * *

Samantha emerged from the other side of the Underground Path. She looked over to the East, and there it was! By far the biggest Gym...no, biggest building she had ever seen in her life.

"Finally! This Leader better be worth all of the trouble I went through to find him or her! Ready Bobby? Ready Blaze?"

"Saur!"

"Growlithe!"


	2. Just Plain Fun!

**Chapter 2**

"Hello! My name is Whitney! I am the Leader of Goldenrod City's Pokémon Gym! Who might you be?"

Samantha stepped over to the battling area, "My name is Samantha of Pallet Town!"

"I take it you've come to challenge me for the Plainbadge?" Whitney said now noticing how much more ragged Samantha seemed compared to herself and her Gym's underlings.

"You bet I am!" Samantha shouted readying her Poké Balls.

"Okay then. It's a 2 on 2 battle, accept?"

"Yep..." Samantha said growing impatient.

"Okay then...Go Clefairy!" the Leader sent her first Pokémon out.

Samantha looked at the rare Pokémon, and recalled the first time she had seen a Clefairy on Mt. Moon. Clefairy was of the Normal-Type...their weakness was Fighting. Samantha had no Fighting-Type Pokémon, so a "fighter" would just have to do...

"You're up Julie!" Samantha said sending her Pikachu into combat. "Don't wait for an invitation, QUICK ATTACK!"

Julie shot forward at lightning speed, striking the opposing Clefairy hard. Clefairy shook the cobwebs out, and reaffixed its stare at Julie.

"You know what to do, Clefairy!" Whitney called out to her Pokémon.

With that command, Clefairy waved its two fingers back and forth in the air. Julie watched almost hypnotically as Clefairy waved its fingers about.

"Julie!" Samantha yelled, "Snap out of it! It's going to use METRONOME! Don't you remember Mt. Moon?"

All of the sudden, Clefairy stopped waving its arms, then inhaled deeply. Without any warning, Clefairy let fly a powerful FLAMETHROWER attack! Julie had no time to react, so she crossed her arms in front of her face, protecting herself the best she could.

"Pika!" Julie said angrily, noticing the charred fur on her arms.

"Clefairy, DOUBLESLAP!" Whitney ordered.

"No chance! THUNDERBOLT, Julie! Full-Power!" Samantha instructed.

"Peee...kaaaa...choooo!" Julie said roasting Clefairy before it could attack. It fell to the ground in agony.

"Return, Clefairy!" the Leader called holding up a Poké Ball. "I have to admit your Pikachu is tough! I've always wanted to battle a trainer from Kanto! So, let's see how tough you really are! You and that Pikachu!"

Whitney brushed her long red bangs away from her eyes, "Go Miltank!"

The huge Milk Cow Pokémon appeared with a "Moo".

"Julie won't be intimidated so easily! THUNDERBOLT!" Samantha yelled.

"Miltank, ROLLOUT attack!" the Leader responded.

Julie charged up for her attack, and Miltank rolled itself into a ball. Miltank started rolling straight towards Julie, and Julie unleashed the powerful electric attack. The huge bolt of electricity seemingly bounced right off the rolling body of Miltank, as it crashed right into Julie. Julie got up, far from being bested. But in another instant, Miltank slammed again into Julie. It seemed that every time Julie got up, Miltank would hit her harder and harder. Samantha had no choice...

"Return Julie! Great work!" she said as Julie was vacuumed back into her Poké Ball.

"See? Your Pikachu is a tough one, I'll admit. But you'll need more than toughness to beat Miltank's ROLLOUT! Use your head, or your next Pokémon will meet the same fate!" Whitney said.

Samantha thought about it. Well...maybe a hard, quick strike would take out Miltank before it could build up enough steam for that ROLLOUT. Use her brain...Samantha kept on thinking, until one of her trademark "crazy ideas" came to her...

Blaze stood by Samantha's side. All she need do was give the word, and he would fight to the finish for his master's honor. He would do anything for Samantha at all costs! He barred his teeth and awaited Samantha's command...

"Go Cubone!" Samantha said sending Cubone's Poké Ball onto the field. Blaze whimpered and sheepishly stood down. Why the baby Cubone, anyway?

"Awww! It's such a cutie!" Whitney complimented.

"Cubone is a lot tougher than he looks, Whitney!" Samantha said annoyed.

"Guess we'll find out! Miltank, ROLLOUT!"

Miltank quickly balled-up again and rolled right at the smallest member of Samantha's team!

"Time to use that size to your advantage, Cubone! Move it!" Samantha smiled.

Just as Miltank was about to run Cubone over, he leaped right over it! Still, the Milk Cow Pokémon wasn't about to give up there. It quickly turned around and started rolling at Cubone again!

Samantha waited patiently until Miltank was about 50 yards away from Cubone. Then she smiled. "Cubone, use your EARTHQUAKE!"

Cubone jumped up and pounded the ground with his bone club. The ensuing shockwave flew right towards Miltank. As the rolling cow met the shockwave, it was sent high into the air spinning out of control!

Samantha was proud her plan had worked. "Take your time...aim...BONEMERANG!"

Cubone waited for the perfect opportunity to throw his club at the airborne Miltank. He bided his time...and then let his bone fly. The bone flew at the flying Miltank, and smashed it right in the cranium! Miltank flew backwards and out of the ring!

"Nice shot, Cubone!" Samantha said picking him up and hugging him.

"Cubone!" it smiled.

Whitney couldn't believe that little Cubone had defeated her Miltank. She had to admit that was an excellent plan! But as a Gym Leader, she had a duty to perform. She walked over to Samantha.

"Samantha of Pallet Town, here is your Plainbadge! You've really earned this! Quite impressive! Good luck on the rest of your journeys, wherever they may take you." Whitney said handing Samantha the badge.****

* * *

As quickly as she had come, Samantha had gone. She was already back on the streets of Goldenrod. With a new badge in hand, and a whole lot of new confidence, Samantha started towards the entrance to Ilex Forest. 


	3. The Ilex Incident

**Chapter 3**

Samantha had to admit that Ilex Forest was a lot more imposing than she had remembered. When she used to visit her Grandpa and cousin during summertime, her cousin and Samantha would rarely venture into the dark forest. The forest was almost completely devoid of light. The only thing illuminating the dark forest were tiny peeks of sunshine, that somehow managed to penetrate the treetops' armor of thick and numerous leaves.

Bobby stood closely to Samantha and his Gloom. The Bulbasaur really hated the darkness. Not even his companion..."his" Gloom, was making him feel any better this time. Something about this place seemed familiar to Bobby. So familiar it was making him quite uncomfortable.

Samantha's other Pokémon were out of their Poké Balls too. They all stayed close to their master, solely for the purpose of protecting her. The only Pokémon who seemed at home in the creepy forest was Joelle. She danced and flew about from tree to tree, enjoying some sort of ghostly seance.

"This place is really creepy! I wonder how much further to Azalea Town, guys..." Samantha shuddered. Oh, how she wished Tony and Kat were still traveling with her. Not that she felt any less secure with her Pokémon protecting her...but the assurance of a human voice was what she really longed for now.

"Bulba? Bulbasaur!" Bobby shouted seeing something off in the distance.

"Gloom?" his Gloom asked him confused, wondering why Bobby was running off into the forest alone.

"Bobby, what's the matter?" Samantha said running to catch up to him.

When Samantha and the rest of her Pokémon caught up to Bobby, they found him at the base of an odd looking wooden structure, nuzzling against it. Samantha looked closer at the structure, wondering why Bobby seemed to know this place, and why he was being so affectionate to it.

"Hey there's something written here, guys" she said to her Pokémon.

_**"This shrine was built...  
In honor of the Forest's great Protector,  
Who watches over across the plains of Time.  
Please leave an offering."**_

Samantha scratched her head, not knowing what this particularly meant. Her other Pokémon didn't seem to care very much for the shrine...only Bobby. The others strangely kept their distance. In a show of support, Bobby's Gloom walked over to the shine and placed her hand at its base. Julie was the bravest of all Samantha's Pokémon, of course. The little Pikachu looked at Bobby, and Bobby nodded. Julie leapt atop the wooden structure, and placed her Light Ball into the offering space's wooden hole.

"Awww, that was nice of you, Julie. But your Light Ball? I don't think that..."

All of the sudden, and eerie green light illuminated the darkened forest. Samantha had no idea what was going on, so she joined her Pokémon on the ground in shuddering. A figure descended from the sky and into the thicket of trees. Its body was completely green, and it had big blue eyes. Gloom and Julie ran to Samantha, as Bobby stood there staring at the strange creature. It stopped in front of the shrine, and picked up the Light Ball, examining it...

"Celebi?" it said watching the Light Ball pulsate in its hand.

"W-W-What the heck is that thing?" Samantha shivered reaching for her Pokédex...

_"Pokémon Data, Unknown..."_

"Oh that's great! Now I really don't have a clue!" Samantha said to her Pokédex.

_"Now searching World-Wide Pokémon Database..."_

Samantha put her Pokédex back into her front pocket, and watched the weird creature test out Julie's Light Ball. It put the Light Ball back on the shrine, and looked down at Bobby...

"Cele? Celebi!" it excitedly said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby cheerfully responded.

Samantha continued observing Bobby and the creature converse. Samantha found it strange Bobby seemed familiar and friend-like with the strange creature. She also concluded it must be some sort of Pokémon, since all it could say was its name, and it could understand Bobby talking.

"It keeps saying Cell-a-Bee..." Samantha said trying her best to figure out its name.

_"Entry Found:  
Celebi. The Time-Travel Pokémon.  
This Pokémon is extremely rare. So much  
that scientist dispute its existence."_

"So...it's name is Celebi. Wow..."

Meanwhile, as Bobby and Celebi were conversing, Blaze stood the furthest back, and he was lightly growling. Something was really bugging him, as he barred his teeth. He just had to keep control of his instincts, but something wasn't right about this whole incident. Whatever was eating at Blaze finally reached its breaking point as the Growlithe finally snapped.

"Growlithe! Growlithe, Growlithe!" he screamed letting fly a FLAMETHROWER attack towards Celebi.

Bobby barely had time to duck, as the flames consumed the rare Pokémon. The fire subsided to reveal Celebi still floating in mid-air, surrounded by a blue field of Psychic energy.

"Blaze!" Samantha screamed in shock.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby said in a panic.

Celebi looked at the offending Growlithe, and fired a powerful PSYBEAM attack at Blaze. The stream of pure Psychic energy nailed Blaze in the face, causing him to faint on the ground. Celebi then looked at Julie, and shot a PSYBEAM at her! Julie barely dodged it to the left...

"Oh my God! Celebi doesn't look too happy! We ticked it off!Great, now we're going to be fighting for our lives!" Samantha said taking cover behind a large tree. She felt it better to observe than to get involved...

Julie let fly THUNDER...the most powerful Electric attack a Pikachu can learn! Celebi disappeared and reappeared right behind Julie, hitting the unsuspecting Pikachu with a point-blank PSYBEAM! Julie collapsed next to Blaze. Cubone and Yian each met the same fate...a PSYBEAM to the head, and down they went!

Desperation was now setting in on Samantha. Her Pokémon were no match for this Legendary Pokémon! "Well...all I know about this thing is its Psychic..." she thought.

Celebi looked at Bobby with concerned eyes. It muttered something to Bobby that made him panic! Celebi floated high above Bobby, and sent a beam of some sorts down in his direction!

"Bulba! Bulba!" Bobby screamed being pulled into the air by Celebi. He tried to latch onto a tree with his vines, but the field of Psychic energy just proved too much.

Samantha was beside herself! She needed to think. Hmmm...

Celebi kept picking Bobby up off the ground. All of the sudden, tiny little flower petals sliced through Celebi's hide. It was Bobby's Gloom! It stood there huffed up with anger. Celebi let fly yet another PSYBEAM, but Gloom persisted, and got up to fire another one of her PETAL DANCE attacks at the Pokémon attempting to kidnap her partner.

Samantha watched Gloom valiantly do battle with the powerful Pokémon. As long as Gloom had breath in her body, she would defend Bobby! Samantha's horror was broken up by Joelle, who had just caught up with Samantha. Samantha looked at Joelle, then looked at Celebi...THAT'S IT!

"Gloom! Stop! Come over here!" Samantha called out.

Confused, Gloom felt inclined to obey Samantha. Celebi watched Gloom every step of the way, until she was back by Samantha's side.

"Ghost-Types have the advantage over Psychic!" Samantha explained to Gloom and Joelle.

Joelle and Gloom nodded, and leapt before the Celebi. Celebi stopped its abduction of Bobby, to finish off this pesky Gloom once and for all! Gloom let another PETAL DANCE fly at Celebi, who promptly put up its shield of Psychic energy. That was Joelle's cue. She TELEPORTED behind Celebi, and awaited Samantha's order.

Samantha waited until Celebi's shield went down and then called her command out, "Joelle, SHADOW BALL!"

Celebi had NO idea Joelle had teleported behind it! Joelle let her most powerful attack tear apart the Psychic type. Celebi lost focus, and dropped Bobby. It turned and looked at Joelle in anger...

"Misdreavus!" Joelle warned Celebi.

Celebi looked at Bobby with concerned eyes, and vanished in a flash of green light. Samantha rushed to Bobby, who leapt into his trainer's arms shivering.

"That was close! I almost lost you Bobby!" Samantha sobbed. "What the hell was that all about anyway?"

Samantha's other Pokémon started coming to. Samantha rushed over to them, and immediately expended her supply of Potions...Samantha sighed as she worked on Blaze's wounds, knowing full well she had just avoided a major disaster, in the mystery known as Bobby...


	4. Grandpa and Professor Maple

**Chapter 4**

The guard in the rest house on the edge of Azalea Town watched a young girl literally drag herself through the gatehouse. In her arms were aGrowlithe and a Gloom. In her hands were Poké Balls. She looked exhausted, as did her visible Pokémon.

"Young miss…are you OK?" the Guard asked concerned.

Samantha didn't even look at him, "Need…Pokémon…Center…"

"Oh. It's right to the south as you exit the house. Will you be OK getting there?"

Samantha looked at the guard and said, "Don't need…help…"

With that, the door slammed behind Samantha as she made her way to the Pokémon center…****

* * *

After all the rest she and her Pokémon received, Samantha felt a lot better. As Nurse Joy treated Cubone and Julie, Samantha took the time to reflect on what she had just been through. Her first day in Johto, and she's attacked by a Legendary Pokémon! She knew she was powerless against Celebi, and that she was lucky Joelle had been there. "Everything happens for a reason," she muttered. She remembered how hard she had to work to capture Joelle in Pokémon Tower that day. It turns out that was all worth it.

"Samantha? Your Pokémon have fully recovered. Now don't forget to take all the time you need to rest yourself up too." Nurse Joy said.

"I will ma'am…" Samantha said sipping at a soda.****

* * *

Azalea Town wasn't the largest of towns. It was certainly bigger than Pallet Town, anyway. Still, it was a decent walk to her Grandfather's house, which lies on the outskirts of the town. Around the town, as far as the eye could see, the streets were littered with Slowpoke. Everywhere you went: Slowpoke. Samantha smiled at the cute Psychic-Type Pokémon, as she reached the door of Kurt's home.

"Grandpa, are you here? It's me, Samantha!"

No answer. The only thing Samantha could think of was that he was in the back, collecting acorns.

"Sammie!" a small voice called out.

Samantha turned around in time to catch a big hug, from a very small girl who resembled Samantha slightly.

"Hey Maizine! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Samantha said returning the embrace to her little cousin. "Where is Grandpa?"

"Oh, he's in the back with Slowpoke and some other guy. He's a real geek-man, that guy!"

By "geek-man", Samantha knew Maizine meant a Pokémon Professor. They always stopped by time to time to see what new advances her Grandpa had made in the field of Poké Ball creations.

"So, you train Pokémon now, Sammie? Cool!" she said indicating Bobby. "Can I play with him?"

Samantha looked at Bobby, who wasn't even paying attention. "Sure…I have to speak with Grandpa anyway"

Maizine smiled as she eagerly picked up one very off-guard Bulbasaur. Samantha blew Bobby a kiss, as Maizine dragged the frantic Bulbasaur to her room.

"Gloom?" Bobby's Gloom looked up at Samantha

"He'll be OK Gloom. Let's go find Grandpa…" Samantha said picking up Gloom.****

* * *

"Samantha!" Kurt said hugging one of his favorite Granddaughters. "My you've grown!"

"I missed you too Grandpa!" Samantha said putting down Gloom and kissing her grandfather.

"Well, what do I owe the honor little Miss Pokémon Trainer? What brings you to Azalea Town?" Kurt asked.

"I need you to take a look at a Poké Ball of my friend's. This Growlithe behind me belongs to him, and for some reason his Poké Ball will not accept him in…" Samantha explained as Kurt examined Blaze's Poké Ball.

Kurt smiled, "It will take me a few hours to fix, no big deal. In the meantime, why don't you talk with my friend here? His name is Professor Maple, and he's the world's foremost expert on Pokémon attacks andspeech. You could learn a thing or two from him…"

As Kurt left, Professor Maple turned around to face Samantha. He was an odd-looking sort of fellow. He had bright red hair, wore a pair of glasses, and dawned a less-than usual light green lab jacket.

"Hello…I'm Samantha…" Samantha said still not knowing quite what to make of this man.

"Pleased to meet you. So…your grandfather tells me you just became a Pokémon trainer? Excellent. Do you have any questions about them? I know a lot about Pokémon attacks…"

"Oh yeah…Professor Maple!" Samantha said just remembering. "Professor Oak told me I should find you to ask about Bobby!"

"Excuse me…what is a 'Bobby'?" Maple said adjusting his glasses.

"Bulbaaaaaaaaa!" Bobby screamed fleeing Kurt's house in terror. He wore a dress, a bonnet, and had some make-up on!

"Wait! Come back, dolly!" Maizine yelled out of her room's window.

Bobby leapt into Samantha's arms shivering and panting. Samantha smiled as she took all the doll clothes off of Bobby, "This is Bobby, my Bulbasaur, Professor…"

"Well isn't he an odd-colored Bulbasaur? Completely green…and his coat is so shiny!"

"Well Bobby…he can perform so strange attacks…" Samantha began to explain. "He can use WATER GUN and once I even saw him use HYDRO PUMP! Why do you suppose that is, Professor Maple?"

Maple looked at Bobby, "Let me guess. He's spent a lot of time at sea, hasn't he?"

Samantha and Bobby shared the same shocked expression, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Well Samantha, I've actually seen this type of thing before. Pokémon can naturally adapt to any environment they're place in. For instance, I've seen Slowpoke living in hot springs that can use FIRE BLAST…I've seen Magmar living near mountain springs that use THUNDERPUNCH. Why I've even seen some cave-dwelling Pikachu that can use IRON TAIL. It's all part of a wild Pokémon's way to protect themselves in unusual environments." Maple explained.

As he explained it, the more Samantha began to understand. But one thing was still weird, "Well I know he was at sea for a long time, but why Water attacks? Isn't a Grass Pokémon's attacks good enough to handle any Water-Types that live at sea?"

"Well to be honest, I really can't say why. I'm sure you'll discover that someday…" Maple said reaching down to pat Bobby.

"Samantha…I wanted to ask you about your Bulbasaur and this Gloom!" Kurt called from the door. "Where are their Poké Balls?"

"Gloom is Bobby's, Grandpa. It's kind of like they're married…" Samantha explained.

"Well I've got a great idea! When you get the chance, come inside I'll explain!" Kurt called back.

Maple was still on the ground with Bobby. The two stared at each other for a really long time. Maple saw in the Bulbasaur's eyes a lot of pain, and a lot of hidden emotion. Years of Pokémon research gave him that knowledge. "Wow…you must have one heck of a story to tell, huh Bobby?"

Samantha turned around to answer that, "I wish I knew. It bugs me all the time. There is so much I want to ask him…so much he probably wants to tell me…"

Maple smiled and reached into his lab coat's pocket. He withdrew a small microchip, "This is a Pokémon translation chip. I haven't really had the opportunity to test it out yet. When it activates, your Pokédex will automatically translate anything your Pokémon says into plain old English. The reason I can't test it, is it will only work if a Pokémon and its trainer have reached a mutual state of understanding, trust, and love. When that is accomplished, the chip will activate."

Samantha looked at Maple, and then attached the chip to her Pokédex. She just had to try it…

"Bobby? Are we best friends? You know I love you, right?" she said to Bobby.

Bobby smiled and replied with a happy, "Bulbasaur!"

"You see? His answer was a definite "yes", but you need a little more ways to go before any of your Pokémon emit that special kind of language I created that chip to interpret. With the way you and your Bulbasaur have bonded thus far, it won't be long at all before it will work."

"Well, to talk to Bobby is well worth my wait! Thank you Professor Maple!" Samantha said giving him a hug.

"Anytime…" Maple said returning his gaze to the acorn tree…****

* * *

"You mean two Pokémon can fit into one Poké Ball?" Samantha gasped.

"Yep. There is a special acorn you can collect: A Purple Acorn. If you bring me one, I can make a 'Couple Ball', and Bobby and Gloom can stay in it together. Think about it honey…Bobby gets his rest, and you get more convenience." Kurt said still working on Blaze's Poké Ball.

"So where do I find this Purple Acorn, Grandpa?" Samantha said looking at Bobby and Gloom cuddling.

"Deep in Slowpoke Well, there is an enchanted forest protected by all the Slowpoke. It's very difficult to get to, but fortunately I happen to have a map right here. I go down there time to time. Find the tree with Purple Acorns, and I'll gladly make a Couple Ball for Gloom and Bobby. You can go down there with your Pokémon and I'll stay here and continue working on Blaze's Poké Ball, ok?"

"Sure thing Grandpa! C'mon Bobby! Let's go Gloom! We're heading for Slowpoke Well!" Samantha shouted.


	5. The Underground Forest

**Chapter 5**

Samantha made her way through the hazy underground cave that was known as Slowpoke Well. Bobby and Gloom happily trotted by her side, having no idea what Samantha was doing here she was doing for the two of them. Samantha had flashbacks pertaining to this well. Samantha, her sister, and Maizine all used to come down this well in the summertime to play with all the Slowpoke. Despite their dopiness, Slowpoke are really good with children. There was one Slowpoke in particular that was always happy (and dopey) to see the three little girls. Samantha had dyed its tail's tip red, so they could always find that particular Slowpoke every time they visited the well. Memories are precious.

Samantha studied the map carefully. Kurt, her grandfather, was a genius! In no time at all Samantha had found the secret passage. It was guarded by hoards of Slowpoke and Slowbro, but they posed no resistance whatsoever as Samantha and her two Pokémon trotted through the entrance. Maybe some of them remembered Samantha? She didn't know. She was just excited to see a part of Slowpoke Well that almost nobody knew existed.

"Wow Bobby, this is exciting! I never been through here before…look at that, you don't see that in many caves!"

Samantha was referring to the vegetation that blossomed and grew all around her. That was indeed very odd, considering this place was so far underground. Believe it or not, sunlight filtered down from above some sections of the Underground Forest. There were some Grass Pokémon…not many. All the rest were Slowpoke and Slowbro, dopily basking in the sunlight.

"It looks completely undisturbed. Like no humans ever bother to come in here," Samantha marveled.

As they continued onward, Samantha suddenly heard a large crash. She decided to investigate what was going on, so she, Bobby, and Gloom ducked behind a nearby boulder to get a closer look at what was causing the large crashes. She peered around the corner and saw a Sneasel ramming headlong into a tree, knocking down many leaves and acorns.

"A Sneasel?" Samantha whispered to Bobby, "It can't be WILD…those don't live down here…so that means…"

"Damn it, Sneasel! These aren't what we're looking for!" a boy's voice shouted.

Samantha gasped as he walked into sight, "Patch!"

Patch had in his arms a whole hoard of the very Purple Acorns Samantha was seeking. He threw them on the ground in disgust, "Who the hell needs a Poké Ball for _two _Pokémon?"

Patch stopped after he had said that, and started stroking his Sneasel under its chin, "Well we know one little bitch, who could use one of these…"

From her hiding place, Samantha gulped, knowing full well that Patch was talking about her. "Bobby, Gloom…keep it down…we don't want to be seen…"

Samantha's whispering was interrupted by a high-pitched screeching noise. It sounded like a burglar alarm! It was coming from overhead, where Samantha spotted Patch's Golbat circling her overhead, alerting its master with a SCREECH attack!

"Hmm? Golbat, there's an intruder behind that boulder? Heh. Sneasel! Let's see what's behind door number 1!" Patch said pointing right at Samantha's cover.

Sneasel leapt high into the air, and drew its incredibly long claws. Samantha, Bobby, and Gloom barely managed to roll out of the way, as Sneasel split the boulder right down the middle with its claws!

"Aha! Speak of the devil! We meet again, Samantha!" Patch said eager at the chance for some revenge.

"What are you doing here anyway Patch? There's nothing you OR Team Rocket needs down here anyway!" Samantha yelled getting up.

"I'm not here for these stupid Purple Acorns! I'm looking for a far more valuable treasure here. But while I'm at it, I can nab a little bonus…your Bulbasaur!" Patch laughed.

"In your dreams, you bastard!" Samantha screamed.

Patch laughed harder, "Get them Golbat! You too, Sneasel!"

Knowing Bobby and Gloom were at a type disadvantage against both Sneasel and Golbat, Samantha reached for her other Poké Balls. Samantha turned pale as she suddenly remembered something…

"Oh my God! My Pokémon!" she screamed.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, Miss Julie?" Maizine asked Julie.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Julie grumbled not at all liking the dress she was wearing.

Blaze and Joelle stared out the window with concerned eyes. They both could sense something was wrong with Samantha. But for now all they could do, was wait…

* * *

Gloom cried as Golbat smacked into her with a WING ATTACK. 

Bobby was nimbly dodging each of Sneasel's madly swinging claws.

"That's the way I like it!" Patch exclaimed. "Let the Pokémon battle themselves! Let's see what they really got!"

"Fine by me, Patch! When it comes right down to it, Bobby and Gloom are better!" Samantha retorted.

"We'll see…" smiled Patch.

Gloom ducked as Golbat swooped down. She turned around and tried to hit Golbat with STUN SPORE, but the crafty bat just flew up to avoid the poisonous pollen. It came back down and hit Gloom with a CONFUSE RAY attack. Gloom winced about in a confused manner, and Golbat made her pay with another WING ATTACK! Gloom was sent flying into a pool of water near the sunny meadow. She sprang up, now snapped out of confusion, and seemed to dare Golbat to attack her. Golbat moved in for the kill, as Gloom turned around and fired a SOLARBEAM at Golbat! Golbat was instantly blinded by the sunlight. Gloom took the opening to use SLEEP POWDER, and lull Golbat into a deep sleep!

"Damn it all! Worthless Pokémon!" Patch yelled at the Poké Ball after recalling Golbat.

"Patch, you're such an…"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted Samantha, "this well is no place for a Pokémon to be mistreated…"

"Oh, I'll show you mistreated!" Patch turned around to see only a Slowpoke with its head in the water.

The Slowpoke got up, and had a Shellder attached to its head! It began to evolve before Samantha and Patch's eyes. Samantha pulled her Pokédex out of her pocket as soon as the evolution was complete…

_"Slowking. The Royal Pokémon.  
This rare Pokémon comes about after  
a Shellder attaches itself to the head of a Slowbro,  
making it extremely intelligent."_

"Well I'll be damned…" Samantha said in reference to a Slowpoke evolving into something smarter.

"So you're the smart-ass?" Patch sneered at Slowking. "Ha. I'll show you. Sneasel, FAINT ATTACK!"

Sneasel stopped squaring off with Bobby, and smacked the Psychic Pokémon right into the water with its Super Effective Dark-Type attack. Sneasel bounced off of a rock, and landed right back in front of Bobby.

"Damn it, Patch! That was uncalled for!" Samantha yelled.

"Mind your own business! He shouldn't have opened his mouth!" Patch responded. "Now time to finish this fight, Sneasel!"

Sneasel shot forth and whacked Bobby hard with its claws. Bobby got up as Sneasel fired an ICE BEAM at him. Bobby quickly reacted by shooting a WATER GUN at the beam of ice. The wall of ice between Bobby and Sneasel was short lived, as Sneasel came slashing though it. Bobby once again was ready, sending Sneasel into a wall out of mid-air with his vines. Sneasel painfully got to its feet, only to be met by a TAKE DOWN from Bobby. The force of the impact was so great, that both Pokémon were sent through the cave's wall, into another cavern. Bobby and Sneasel both lay there motionless…

"Bobby, NO!" Samantha said running over to her beloved Pokémon.

When she entered the cavern, Samantha stopped at the sight of a humongous tree. It seemed to glow radiantly, to further symbolize its importance.

"There it is! This is what I came here for!" Patch said running directly to the tree. That really ticked Samantha off!

"Hell-o Patch! Your Sneasel! It's hurt you jerk! Aren't you going to help it up or recall it to its Poké Ball?" Samantha said giving Bobby a REVIVE.

But Patch did not care. He was too busy trying to get whatever it was he wanted from the tree. Samantha growled at Patch as she walked over to Sneasel and fed him a few sympathy berries. Sneasel soon came to…shocked at who had revived him.

"It's OK Sneasel…call that compassion. Bet you've never seen that…" Samantha sighed shoving Sneasel towards Patch's direction.

"At last! They're mine! All mine!" Patch said trying to pick something off the branches.

"Hold it right there…" Slowking called from the surface of the Water. Patch froze dead in his tracks as scores of Slowpoke and Slowbro followed Slowking's lead advancing on him.

"What's all this about?" Patch panicked.

"This is no place for you. In fact, I think you should leave…" Slowking sighed.

With that, every Slowpoke, Slowbro, and soonthe Slowking himself inhaled deeply. Their eyes began to glow blue with Psychic energy! Patch and Sneasel were soon lifted off the ground, and levitating in mid-air…

"Bye-Bye…" Slowking said.

Patch and Sneasel were being flown out of the well by the Psychic Pokémon's combined energy! Patch cursed and kicked as Slowking and his friends saw to it Patch would leave Slowpoke Well for good, and never come back.

"Wow…" Samantha marveled.

Slowking then looked at Samantha…

"Uh-Oh…" Samantha gulped.

Slowking smiled and pointed towards the tree, "As a trainer of compassion, please take only one…"

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the tree. What did Patch want so bad anyway? She nodded to Bobby, who used his vines to reach up into the tree, placing a Gold Acorn in Samantha's hand.

"What is this?" Samantha examined it. She then walked over to Patch's pile of Purple Acorns and took one of what she had come here for.

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby urged her.

"Well we got what we came here for…thank you, Slowking!" Samantha smiled.

"No…thank you, Samantha…" Slowking responded.

"How did you know my name?" she wondered. It was then she noticed the tip of Slowking's tail was dyed red!

"Hey! You're that Slowpoke I used to play with when I was a little girl!" Samantha laughed.

Slowking nodded.

"Well thank you again, old friend…"

With that, Samantha, Bobby, and Gloom took their leave from Slowpoke Well. As the climbed the ladder to exit the well, Slowking sighed…

"Why do the greatest always have to leave?" it said to its Slowpoke brethren. "We should get a telephone…"


	6. The Special Assignment

**Chapter 6**

Samantha sat exhausted, as Blaze gently licked her wounds. Bobby and Gloom were bother being carefully attended to by Maizine.

"So...Team Rocket was in Slowpoke Well?" Kurt said, now diligently working on a Purple Akorn.

"No...just Patch. He's supposed to be my rival, or something. He just happenes to be a Rocket. I don't know what he sees in picking on _me_ all the time! He always ends up losing..."

"Hee-hee...maybe he likes you, Sammie!" Maizine teased.

"...NO..." was all Samantha could say at first. "He's not cute at all! He's definately not my type, and above all else he's evil!"

"Getting a little defensive, aren't we?" Kurt chuckled.

* * *

"Okay Blaze! Time to show Bugsy some serious fire-power!" Samantha said leading her friend's Growlithe to Azalea Town's Gym.

"Wait Sammie!" Maizine said hurrying to catch up tp her cousin. "I want to watch you win a badge! Me and Slowpoke...we can never beat that boy, Bugsy!"

"Well, Bugs do have an advantage over Psychic types..." Samantha explained before being interrupted by her Poké Gear..."Hello?"

"Why hello there, Samantha! Taking good care of yourself?"

"Professor Oak! What do I owe this honor?"

"Samantha I have a small task I would like to ask for your help in undertaking. Could you possibly meet me at Professor Elm's laboratory?"

"I would, but New Bark Town is at least a day's walk from here. I don't have a Flying-Type Pokémon to FLY me there..."

Professor Oak laughed, "Say no more! Look up!"

As if on cue, a mighty Pidgeot descended from the skies. It cawed, before settling down for a landing...

"Whoa..." Samantha and Maizine said in unison.

"Hop on! Maizine can come too! Don't forget Bobby and Gloom, either!"

Samantha went back to Kurt's house and picked up Bobby and Gloom. Maizine and Samantha got onto the Pidgeot's back. Samantha instructed Maizine to hold onto her tightly, then patted the large bird Pokémon on the head.

"Ready, Pidgeot?" Oak's voice resonated from the Poké Gear. "Take these two young ladies to New Bark Town, pronto!"

"PIDGEOT!" the Pokémon cried blasting off at a high rate of speed.

* * *

"Ah, Samantha! Welcome! Meet my friends Mr. Pokémon and Professor Elm!" Oak said warmly at the sight of the young girl he had personally taught.

"A pleasure..." Elm said.

"Nice to meet you!" Mr. Pokémon nodded.

Maizine ran out back to play with all of the baby Pokémon that Elm had on his reserve. When they were alone, Samantha grew impatient and asked, "So what's the **big** mission?"

"Well...any minute now your partner will arrive..." Oak Smiled.

Samantha looked down to Bobby and his Gloom and shrugged, "No, they're right here!"

"No, you'll be working with another traininer..." Elm began to explain before a girl appeared at the door of the laboratory, "Ah, Kate! Welcome!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late!" Kate said with her hair an absolute mess and a few Poké Balls in her hands.

"You're right on time!" Oak reassured Kate. "Meet your partner, Samantha of Pallet Town!"

Kate's exhausted expression changed over to a skeptical one. She eyeballed the petit auburn-haired girl before her with an uneasy uncertainty, "She doesn't look like she'll be much help at all! That is, I mean, she doesn't look tough enough for this mission! Her Pokémon are probably push-overs too..."

"Bulba!" Bobby growled, angrily leaping in front of his trainer.

"Bobby's right! Who the hell do you think you are? I could hand you your ass in a battle!" Samantha said letting her trainer instincts take over.

"Girls! PLEASE! Remember...the mission?" Elm pleaded.

"She'll need more than a Bulbasaur and a Gloom to help her with what we're going to have to go through! I mean, really! Who brings Grass Pokémon on a mission like this?"

Samantha was furious! "Will somebody _PLEASE_ tell me what this mission is, before I sock this bitch?"

"My God! She doesn't even know what the mission is yet?" Kate said throwing her arms up in the air.

"That's enough! We asked you two here for a chance to capture a Legendary Pokémon, and a huge undertaking in Pokémon science! You can't even co-exist for _our_ sake?" Professor Oak shouted extremely out-of-character.

Samantha sighed and calmed down, "Sorry, Professor..."

Kate looked into Elm's agitated eyes, "Yeah..."

Mr Pokémon smiled politely, "Now, Samantha...have you ever heard of the legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh?"

Kate rolled her eyes as Samantha pulled out her Pokédex...

_"Ho-Oh. The Rainbow Pokémon.  
Seen by few, this Fire-Pokémon  
Flies the world's skies with  
all 7 colors of the rainbow on its wings."_

"Wow..." Samantha said looking at Kate. "You've actually seen this?"

Kate suddenly became less defensive, "NO...but I love Fire-Pokémon, and it's always been my dream to battle a Ho-Oh or a Moltres!"

Samantha shut her Pokédex, "Yeah I saw a Celebi a little while ago..."

The three Poké-Geniuses stopped what they were doing, and gawked at Samantha.

"Let me see that!" Elm said snatching Samantha's Pokédex out of her hands. After pressing a few buttons, he looked at Oak shocked, "Well I'll be! She did see a Celebi!"

"Did you win?" Kate asked now a little more interested in Samantha.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. My Misdreavus, Joelle, she won with a few SHADOW BALL attacks..." Samantha recalled--as much as she tried to forget that day.

"Let's discuss Celebi at another time...Mr. Pokémon, please continue..." Oak smiled.

"Recently, Ho-Oh has been spotted perched atop Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. It is said that the one who posseses a "Rainbow Feather" can make Ho-Oh stick around long enough for a battle.."

"Right here!" Kate said holding up a feather from the legendary bird.

Samantha sighed, "So why does Miss Perfect here need my help anyway?"

Kate scoffed.

"Because Ho-Oh is an extremly powerful and dangerous Pokémon. It's Fire attacks could put down even the most powerful of Water-types!" Elm cautioned.

"Listen, I didn't ask for any of your help, Samantha! The good men that guard Tin Tower refuse to grant me access without either Professor Oak or Professor Elm's permission..." Kate sighed.

"Yes, and we won't give you that access unless someone is there in case of emergency!" Elm smiled.

"Fine, I'll go..." Samantha decided feeling she had no choice. "Who gets to keep it?"

"Hold on! You think capturing Ho-Oh is going to be that easy? First of all _my feather, my bird_! Second, you'd better bring a lot more than that Bulbasaur and that Gloom!" kate shouted with frustration.

"Oh, don't you worry about _me_ sweetheart. I'll come prepared! Will you?" Samantha challenged.

"Heh! You know it!" Kate smiled.

"It's settled then! I'll meet you at the base of Tin Tower at 6 A.M. tommorow morning! Early bird catches the Pokémon!"

"Sounds great! Don't be late!" Kate agreed.

* * *

"So, you're going to try to capture Ho-Oh, eh?" Kurt asked his granddaughter as he cooled a Poké Ball in some water.

"Yep. But I don't know how much of a chance we'll stand, Grandpa. Celebi kicked our butts, and we only lived to tell about it because Joelle was so tough..."

"You'll do fine, sweetie! I bet you never had any of _these_ to help you out!" Kurt said handing Samantha an aresenal of Poké Balls.

Samantha looked over her grandfather's usual handywork: Heavy Ball, Fast Ball, Timer Ball...but there were two balls Samantha had never seen before..."What are these two, Gramps?"

"Ah those...that purplish-white one with the silver band around it? That's a Couple Ball!"

"So _THIS_ is a Couple Ball...I wonder..."

"Samantha? You should call out both their names as you command a recall..." Kurt noted.

Samantha looked to Bobby...who had never been anywhere but by her side. To her knowledge, Bobby had never been in a Poké Ball at all! "Sure you're OK with this, Bobby?"

Bobby looked to his Gloom, and then smiled at Samantha, "BULBASAUR!"

"Ok.." Samantha said holding up the ball..."Bobby! Gloom! Return!"

The Couple Ball worked to perfection as both Pokémon were vacuumed in at the same time!

"Wow! It works!" Samantha marveled.

"Naturally..." Kurt smiled. "Oh, by the way, that other ball..."

"You mean this Rainbow-Colored one?" Samantha asked.

"Have you ever heard of the _Master Ball_?"

"Of course! Dad said Silph Co. makes very few of them, because if every trainer used them, capturing Pokémon would be no challenge at all..." Samantha said retracting the Couple Ball to a smaller size.

"Well that Gold Akorn you brought me...it made a ball that is similar to the Master Ball. I don't know if it will hold something as large and as powerful as Ho-Oh, but it's definately worth a shot. I couldn't even test it...it's sort of a one-use deal. If you still feel like you want a challenge, save it for last!" Kurt said handing his Master Ball over.

"I think I'll do that..." Samantha said thinking about how challenged she now felt because of Kate.

"_She's so perfect...so I'll do for her what I've never done for anyone in my life! Prove myself..."_


	7. Kate and the Legendary Bird

**Chapter 7**

Samantha was up at 5 a.m. in Ecruteak City's Pokémon Center. There was no way she'd ever let Kate get there first! She didn't know if it was a girl-thing, or a trainer-thing, but something about Kate seemed to get Samantha really hot under her collar.

She collected her 6 Poké Balls, bundled up her sweat jacket, and exited the Pokémon center, stopping only to grab a Pop Tart off of Nurse Joy's complimentary breakfast tray.

She hustled through the dead-asleep city, nearly running. Past the Kimono Girls' studio, and east of the Burnt Towed...there it was! Tin Tower!

"Yes! I beat Kate here!" Samantha gloated to nobody...or so she thought.

"Guess again!" Kate yawned stepping out of a tent, with her supplies already packed.

"You camped out here?" Samantha asked in utter disbelief.

Kate grinned, "I was way too excited! I didn't even sleep last night! I guess you really don't know how long I've waited for this chance!"

Samantha shrugged, "Well sorry if I don't share your enthusiasm. Can we please get going now? Time's-a-wasting!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kate said bolting towards the tower's base.

"My, this is going to be a long morning..." Samantha sighed calmly walking to the door.

* * *

"Sorry, miss! Professor Elm already told us you could not enter without a partner with you!" the Monk-guard informed Kate.

"Right here..." Samantha said closing the doors behind her. She flashed her 5 badges to prove who she was, and the guards let the two girls pass.

* * *

Tin Tower was a huge place indeed. Aside from a whole lot of jumps and scores of unwanted Rattata, it was a pretty simple place to navigate. As the two young ladies made their way to the top, the hostilities they had earlier felt towards each other slowly subsided. Competitive nature was soon replaced by friendly conversation, as Kate and Samantha got to know each other better...

"What got you into training?" Kate asked jumping over a small gap.

"Nothing...Bobby just kind of found me. After that, I felt kind of obligated at first. But after a while of training, it's starting to feel like this is my only destiny," Samantha replied accepting Kate's hand to help her over a jump.

"Destiny is funny, isn't it?" Kate said heading for the final flight of steps.

"Sometimes. I can be really cruel and unusual if you spend too much time thinking about it..." Samantha sighed. "_Let's just hope today isn't one of those days..."_

* * *

The roof of Tin Tower was quite a desolate place, spare a few marble statues depicting Pokémon scattered here and there. Most trainers fortunate enough to even enter Tin Tower, probably had given up reaching the top of it. An eerie concept to both of the girls. Still, they had come all this way for Ho-Oh...there was absolutely no room to second-guess their mission now. No room for doubt at all.

"Well...where is it?" Samantha asked Kate.

"What? Do you think Ho-Oh just sits here all day waiting for a trainer to come and capture it? Ho-Oh will be here! Besides I have something that belongs to it!" Kate said holding the Rainbow Feather above her head.

"If it's really got 'all the colors of the rainbow' on its wings, why would Ho-Oh be missing that one feather?" Samantha joked.

An ominous wind began to blow across the rooftop. As if by pure instinct alone, Samantha's Poké Balls all opened at once! Her team of 7 Pokémon now stood by her, each Pokémon with a determined look upon its face. They each knew that something was about to happen, and they didn't care what as long as they protected Samantha.

All of the sudden, a powerful gust of wind shot at the two trainers! All of Samantha's Pokémon were sent flying, as were Kate and Samantha.

Kate slowly got up, and her gaze met the gaze of the legendary bird...

"Ho-Oh..." Kate said in a trance.

"Bwarrrrk!" Ho-Oh screeched. It inhaled deeply, and glared at Kate.

"Oh my God! Look out, Kate!" Samantha said shoving Kate out of harm's way, narrowly avoiding a FIRE BLAST attack!

"Admire it later! Battle first! Remember, we're on Ho-Oh's turf now!" Samantha warned Kate.

Kate snapped out of it, "You're right! Let's go Jake and Ariel!"

Kate opened two Poké Balls, revealing an Arcanine and a Dewgong respectively.

"Jake! Hit Ho-Oh with your EXTREMESPEED!"

The Arcanine shot forward, slamming hard into the legendary bird! As a result, Ho-Oh went crashing through a statue!

"Beautiful! Now Ariel hit it with your HYDRO PUMP!" Kate smiled.

The Dewgong shot a powerful blast of water and completely consumed Ho-Oh within it!

Kate smiled...this was her chance! "Go, ULTRA BALL!"

As the ball flew at the reeling Ho-Oh, Kate waited in deep anticipation. When the Ultra Ball was mere inches away from Ho-Oh, the Legendary Bird smacked it away with one of its humongous wings!

"What!" Kate cried in disbelief.

Samantha, by the way, just stood on the sidelines. After all, she figured, this was Kate's battle to fight. No matter...her Pokémon stood ready if she needed them.

"Jake! Try another EXTREMESPEED!"

This time, Ho-Oh was ready. It flew up into the air, causing Jake to crash into a statue. For his trouble, Jake was met with a SKY ATTACK! The Arcanine was sent flying right into Ariel, and then into Kate!

"Oh no! Jake! Ariel! Get up!" Kate said although just as badly hurt as they were.

"Rrrowark!" Ho-Oh cried sending a SACRED FIRE attack right at Kate!

Kate screamed as she tried to reach for another Poké Ball...

"Joelle! LIGHT SCREEN!" Samantha said to her Misdreavus, pointing at Kate.

The brave Ghost-Type rematerialized in front of Ho-Oh's intended target, and put up a large barrier of psychic energy! Though she was now safe, Kate nearly fainted at that close call.

"Julie, THUNDERBOLT!"

The Pikachu responded to her trainer, and fired powerful electricity at Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh flew up to avoid the attack, which is what Samantha had been already expecting.

"Now Yian! BODY SLAM!"

Like a light-blue blur, the female Nidoran descended from the sky, and nailed Ho-Oh in mid-air! As quickly as she had attacked, Yian was right back at Samantha's side!

"Julie, THUNDER! Hit it in the air!"

Julie did not miss this time. The Light Ball seemed to resonate and pulsate in unison with Julie as she unleashed her most powerful electric attack. After Ho-Oh got zapped good, it settled down on the ground in pain. As Samantha got the urge to test one of her grandfather's Poké Balls, Ho-Oh began to glow radiantly. In another instant, it looked good as new!

"RECOVER? So, that's how you want to play Ho-Oh? I'm still game!" Samantha smiled at the legendary bird. "Let's slow you down! Julie, try a THUNDER WAVE!"

Julie tried her paralysis inducing attack, but missed her intended target. Ho-Oh then looked around to see itself surrounded by 6 really determined-looking Pokémon!

"Outnumbered...but that's not the worst of it! Now Bobby and Cubone!"

Bobby threw the little Cubone up onto Ho-Oh's back with his vines. As the massive bird flailed around, Cubone strongly held on.

"BONE CLUB!"

Try as it might, Ho-Oh couldn't get the tiny Cubone off of its back! Each blow to the back of its head made Ho-Oh cry in pain, but once again, Samantha was already a few steps ahead of it.

"Off, Cubone!"

Cubone leapt down, as Bobby shot himself airborne with his vines...

"Go for a LEECH SEED!"

Samantha's plan was to cripple Ho-Oh, at least just long enough to stay alive in this fight. The tiny seeds landed in Ho-Oh's left wing, and sprouted vines...now making it difficult to fly. Still, Ho-Oh smacked Bobby good with a WING ATACK! Ho-Oh turned its head to see Gloom now airborne and in position...

"Okay, Gloom sweetie! Give Ho-Oh a taste of your POISONPOWDER!"

Gloom spread a purplish and poisonous cloud of dust all over Ho-Oh! The started bird roasted Gloom good with a FLAMETHROWER as its counter-attack!

"Bobby, get Gloom away from there!" Samantha cried.

As if he needed to be told, Bobby snatched Gloom up quickly with his vines and placed her back at Samantha's side.

"Good job, sweetie..." Samantha said wishing she could recall Gloom. Of course, she couldn't without Bobby as well.

Gloom's efforts weren't in vein. Ho-Oh looked to be getting sicker by the moment...

"FURY SWIPES!"

Yian heard her cue, and started slashing away at Ho-Oh. The legendary bird dodged each t time, but in doing so it seemed to be getting sicker and sicker. Samantha noticed this opening, and looked over to see her remaining Pokémon encircling Cubone...

"THUNDERBOLT! SHADOW BALL! FLAMETHROWER! WATER GUN!"

Julie, Joelle, Blaze, and Bobby--respectively, each fired the commanded attack at Cubone's now glowing club. Yian noticed this and backed off of her attempted assault slightly, waiting for Samantha to call out her next order...

"BONEMERANG!"

Cubone aimed carefully, and hurtled the very powered-up bone right at the defensive Ho-Oh. Yian smiled, and stopped her attempted FURY SWIPES attack, and dove out of the way, just in time for the juiced-up BONEMERANG to nail Ho-Oh right in the kisser, sending waves of each element through its body!

"Nice move!" Kate said still downed and slightly hurt.

Ho-Oh winced in pain, and fell to the ground hard! This was Samantha's chance...

"Heavy Ball, Go!"

Kurt's large capacity Poké Ball worked to perfection, as Ho-Oh was vacuumed into it. After a few seconds, the ball burst open and Ho-Oh was released! It sent a SACRED FIRE attack at Samantha's Pokémon! Julie, Cubone, Blaze, and Yian had to time to move away from the oncoming path of Ho-Oh's wall of fire, and it nailed each of them hard!

"Return!" Samantha said holding up their 4 Poké Balls.

Suddenly, it was 2 on 1! After all that smooth battling, and all those awesome combos she had pulled off, it was changed in an instance by only one attack! Samantha now knew how fortunate she had been, to battle a Pokémon like Ho-Oh so effectively.

Kate managed to get to her feet, and finally got to recall Jake and Ariel. She felt hurt, but not just physically. For all the preparations she had gone through, and for all the trouble she endured just to have a chance to meet Ho-Oh, she had underestimated the legendary bird. Yet here was Samantha...intimidated, but collected enough to put Ho-Oh on the ropes. Rather than resentment, Kate felt she had to somehow help Samantha. She was too hurt to even think about sending out any of her other Pokémon to meet the same fate Jake and Ariel had. She put all of her pride aside, and encouraged her partner, "You can do it, Sam! Ho-Oh is strong, but you've weakened it! Hang in there! You can still do this!"

Samantha smiled and nodded. She didn't respond a single word. The encouraging words helped, but she dare not take her focus off of this battle for one instance. It was down to Bobby and Joelle now, and she knew that no matter how much she had weakened Ho-Oh, she still had a tough battle ahead of her.

"OK...Joelle, NIGHT SHADE!"

Joelle tried to enshroud her adversary with ghostly energy, but Ho-Oh dodged the move.

"Bobby, RAZOR LEAF!"

Bobby tried to cut-up Ho-Oh, but again, it evaded the attack!

"Gotta slow it down! Joelle, CONFUSE RAY!"

Joelle landed the nearly unavoidable attack perfectly! Ho-Oh seemed as if it had no idea where it was!

"It won't stay that way for long!" Samantha warned her Pokémon. She then looked down to Bobby, "I haven't seen you do this attack since Cerulean Cape...but I know you can do it when it counts! Do it for me Bobby!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bobby said. He had no idea what Samantha had in mind, but he would try it no matter what she asked him to do.

"Bobby--pick your spot! HYDRO PUMP!"

Bobby waited for Ho-Oh to make one wrong move...In its confusion, Ho-Oh turned completely around! Bobby tapped deep into whatever it was inside of him that allowed him to use Water-attacks, and fired a massive jet of water right at the defenseless and confused Ho-Oh! The HYDRO PUMP attack completely drenched the fiery bird!

"Go, Fast Ball!"

No luck, Ho-Oh broke free!

"Go, Timer Ball!" Samantha said figuring this had gone on long enough...

It held a little longer, but Ho-Oh broke free!

"Damn! This isn't going anywhere!" Samantha said exhausted.

"Keep your cool!" Kate shouted holding herself up on a statue.

Before Samantha could take another approach, Ho-Oh snapped out of its confusion, and nailed both Joelle and Bobby with a full-powered FIRE BLAST!

"Damn it all!" Samantha screamed recalling Joelle...then Bobby & Gloom. This was it! She was out of Pokémon! Ho-Oh screeched loudly as if to signify victory.

Samantha became enraged! "You haven't won yet!" she said picking up a random Poké Ball and charging right at Ho-Oh!

The legendary bird didn't even blink, as it flapped its wings and sent the young girl crashing into a statue with a GUST attack!

"Sam!" Kate cried out.

Samantha was now hurt, but not about to give up. Kate helped Samantha to her feet, and propped her up against the same statue she had been using to support herself.

"It's over Sam. Please don't ever do that again!" Kate sighed.

Samantha tried to clench her fist, but something was already in her hand. "Maybe not...distract Ho-Oh. I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Kate thought Samantha had a concussion or something, but Samantha reassured her with a wink. Kate shrugged her shoulders, and walked in front of Ho-Oh...

"Hey, Ho-Oh! Let's talk!" Kate said waving around the Rainbow Feather.

Ho-Oh gingerly began walking over to Kate, because apparently Bobby's LEECH SEED and Gloom's POISONPOWDER were still having some effect on it.

Ho-Oh now stood face-to-face with Kate. Kate bravely exchanged stares with the Pokémon, when Samantha came out from behind a statue. In her hand, was the same Poké Ball that had been yielded from the Gold Akorn she found deep within Slowpoke Well.

Samantha inhaled deeply, and kissed Grandpa Kurt's handy work, "Go, MASTER BALL!"

Samantha had just about as much faith as Kurt had in the ball, but it was still worth a try...The "Master Ball" hit Ho-Oh in the back of the head, and sucked it in!

"Whoa!" Kate said surprised.

Inside the ball, the two girls could hear Ho-Oh squawking and struggling. Samantha thought for sure Ho-Oh would break free, but after a few intense minutes, the indicator light went off!

"...Thank God..." Samantha smiled.

"You actually caught Ho-Oh!" Kate said in disbelief.

Samantha smiled weakly, "...cool..." And with that she fainted to the ground.

* * *

Samantha woke up in a bed. She instantly recognized that she was back in Goldenrod City's Pokémon Center.

"What happened...?" she said holding her head.

Kate was relaxing in a chair beside Samantha's bed, "You caught Ho-Oh, remember?"

"You carried me all this way?" Samantha said getting out of the bed.

"Yep. It was no problem, really..." Kate yawned.

"My Pokémon?"

Kate smiled, "They're all downstairs getting well deserved treatment."

"I'd better go check on them!"

"Wait!" Kate yelled out, halting Samantha. "Here take this! It's yours..."

Kate handed Samantha Kurt's Master Ball.

"Oh...Ho-Oh..." Samantha said inspecting the ball uneasily, "...I guess I captured it..."

"You sure did! That was an awesome battle, you really deserved it!" Kate reassured her.

"Kate...take it back..."

Kate gasped, "WHY?"

Samantha sighed, "I wouldn't have even gotten the chance to capture Ho-Oh without you. It was your dream to catch Ho-Oh, not mine. You could probably be a better trainer than I ever could for Ho-Oh. After what I just went through...after what my Pokémon sacrificed out there...I honestly hope I never have to see Ho-Oh again after today!"

Kate was really touched, "If you really feel that strongly about it, then OK..." Kate said accepting the Poké Ball back...

* * *

"So...I guess this is good-bye..." Samantha said closing her satchel.

"For now..." Kate said putting on a light jacket. "If you go out and earn three more badges, you can enter the Pokémon League! Promise me you'll get there, and I'll promise you I'll be there too."

"It's a date!" Samantha said laughing.

Kate gave Samantha a hug, and headed off to the west...

Samantha looked to the north, and picked up Joelle's Poké Ball...

"I think from here we go back to Ecruteak City...I saw something there that might interest you, Joelle..."


	8. An Old Friend

**Chapter 8**

Samantha continued along the road that would take her from Goldenrod City to National Park. From there, it was due north to Ecruteak City again. She had Blaze by her side, which is the only place Tony's Growlithe seemed to feel most at ease. After all, it was Blaze's sworn duty to protect Samantha. She supposed it was alright to let Blaze exclusively accompany her...Since her grandfather Kurt had forged the Couple Ball, Bobby has preferred to stay inside of it with Gloom. That was more than Samantha was used to, since Bobby had never been anywhere but by her side since the day they met.

"Nice day, isn't it, Blaze?" Samantha said patting the Growlithe on his head.

Suddenly, the bushes around Samantha and Blaze began to shake. She paused awaiting any kind of a response from Blaze. Blaze immediately leapt in front of Samantha growling. With barred teeth, he let fly a FLAMETHROWER attack, prompting a whole pack of wild Houndour and Poochyena to leap out and surround Samantha!

"...Blaze...don't move...if I even try to grab a Poké Ball, they could attack. It's just you and me this time...stay calm!" Samantha whispered.

"Growlithe!" Blaze barked angrily. He wouldn't mind going down, as long as he protected Samantha. He hoped that by scrapping with these mutts, he'd give Samantha enough time to get to safety.

Perhaps luckily for Blaze, he didn't have to do anything. A voice very familiar to Samantha interrupted Blaze's staring contest with the wild dogs...

"Nidoking, DOUBLE KICK!"

A massive Nidoking went flying into a few of the Dark-Type dogs with a thunderous dropkick type of move! The remaining Houndour and Poochyena rushed in to encircle the Nidoking. Samantha took that chance to pick up Blaze and get out of the way...

"Nidoking, ROAR!"

The force of the ROAR attack was so incredible; it not only scared off the pack of wild dogs, but also knocked over Samantha and Blaze in the process.

"Ugh..." Samantha said shaking her head and attempting to get up. She noticed a boy standing before her.

"Nidoking, return!" he said recalling the large Pokémon. He then offered a hand to helpthe fallen Samantha get backto her feet. "You really ought to be more careful! You must be some kind of greenhorn trainer to let a pack of wild Pokémon surround you like that..." he said smugly.

"I didn't _need_ your help..." Samantha began to defend herself. That is before she realized just who she was talking to. "Gary?"

"That's the name! Gary Oak! And you are?"

"You mean...you don't remember me?" Samantha asked surprised.

"You...look familiar. Sorry, I have a lot of fans. For all I know you could be someone who just happened to see me on TV." Gary responded.

Samantha sighed, "We lived on the same street, Gary..."

Gary looked more closely at her, "Samantha?"

Samantha nodded.

"Ha! Sorry Miss 'Most Likely to Never be a Trainer', it's just that you're the last person I'd expect to find all the way out here...AND with a Pokémon!" Gary teased.

Samantha decided to ignore that last comment, " So how have you been? I haven't seen you since you lost at the Pokémon League."

"Well...I came to Johto to train better. I was distracted before. I was too hung up on glory. But when I got eliminated, and of all people Ash went further that I did, I changed my whole perspective on my trainer career..." Gary explained.

"Ash...went further?" Samantha laughed."That boy was so stubborn and lazy! If I see him around, I'll beat him up for you!"

Gary smirked, "Seems like we've both changed, Samantha. A lot. I remember you as a shy girl, who had no friends, and stayed indoors most of the time. You were the girl in Pokémon class who answered that 'Dragonite' was a 'radioactive rock that weakened dragons'. But look at you now...a trainer! Well at least you're trying to be..."

"I'm doing more than trying!" Samantha said presenting Gary with her 5 badges.

"Boulderbadge, Cascadebadge, Thunderbadge, Soulbadge, and a Plainbadge...not too bad. Ask me a few years ago, and I would have laughed at that thought. But you...you're making a serious run for the Pokémon League, aren't you?"

Samantha grinned, "If you thought Ash surprised you, you should see how I battle!"

Gary chuckled, "Calm down. I'm sure you're good. Maybe some other time, though? Who knows? If you _do_make it to the Pokémon League, you might just get to battle me there!"

Samantha knew deep down inside she would have a hard time beating Gary. Maybe that crush she had on him in 6th Grade wasn't just kids' stuff. After Gary had left Pallet Town to become a trainer, she followed most of his career.

"We'll see..." Samantha responded. "Because I already know I'm going to be there! My team is unbeatable! So I have a question for you Gary, will _YOU_ be there?" Samantha challenged.

"Like you said Sam, we'll see. I already told Gramps what I wasn't going to be in another tournament until I regained my confidence...but seeing that fire--that passion in your eyes...it makes me want it that much more!" Gary smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you..." Samantha flirted.

"You'll do fine, don't think too much about it. I have to keep moving. Take care of yourself, Samantha!"

Samantha gave Gary a hug, "Take care of yourself too!"

Gary walked off, stopping only to wave his "trademark" "2-fingers together salute".

As Gary disappeared from Samantha's sight, another figure was approaching her. She didn't think too much about it, until Blaze's ears perked up. Blaze barked happily a few times, and started wagging his tail.

"What's wrong, Blaze?"

Blaze bolted from Samantha's side, and towards the person walking up the road. Samantha started to run towards Blaze, when she saw him tackle the person to the ground. She caught up in time to see Blaze licking his face...

"Blaze! I missed you too! Knock it off, boy!"

Samantha finally realized why Blaze was so happy, and she joined him in being happy at the sight of her old friend, "Tony!"


	9. SaMASH!

**Chapter 9**

National Park was an awesome place for any trainer to take a break from battling or raising Pokémon. The layout of the park was designed in the shape of a Poké Ball: A beautiful lake in the center, and two different colors of grass on the north and south sides respectively. The whole beautiful scene was topped-off by a fountain in the lake's center. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but trainers and Pokémon alike. Each enjoying the beautiful day everyone had been blessed with. Samantha, Tony, and Blaze slowly made their way through the magnificent park, earning themselves some much needed catch-up time...

"So when did you get to Johto?" Samantha asked.

"Two days ago. You're a pretty hard person to track down!" Tony laughed.

"Okay, spill it! Why did you come here, and where the heck is Kat? I thought you two were inseparable!"

Tony sighed, "Her parents wanted her to finish out school this year. She isn't a trainer like us, Sammie. So when faced with that ultimatum, of course she agreed to stay with her parents and finish school. I love her to death, but I'm a trainer by heart. You've got to know how that feels, Sam! I can't sit around and do nothing...she understood. Besides, how could I stay away from my best-buddy, Blaze?"

"Growlithe!" Blaze smiled.

"Wow, simple as that, huh?" Samantha said lost in thought.

"Simple? Listen Sam, it wasn't easy for either of us!" Tony said sadly. He then thought it best to change the subject, "So where's Bobby anyway?"

Samantha took the Couple Ball out of her satchel, and held it up for Tony to see for himself. "Grandpa made this. It holds Bobby and Gloom at the same time. I'm happy that Bobby is happy in here, but I miss his company all the time...Glad you came along, Tony."

"Don't you worry! It'll be just like old times!" Tony laughed.

"_Yeah...minus one Copycat and one Bulbasaur..._" Samantha thought.

* * *

As they headed towards the East Exit, a familiar voice froze Samantha in her tracks.

"Come on guys! We have to keep moving!" Brock shouted coming out of some really tall grass. "Wow! Is that you, Samantha? It's been a long time!"

"Hey, Brock! What brings you all the way out here, and who are you yelling for?" Samantha said shaking his hand.

"Oh, not again!" a red-haired girl said coming out of the grass behind Brock and grabbing him by the ear. "Honestly, can we go one place without you doing this?"

"Wait! I know this girl Misty! She challenged my Gym a while ago..." Brock cried in pain.

"Oh really?" Misty said releasing Brock from her grip. She then turned her attention to Samantha, "Hi! I'm Misty! You are?"

"Samantha. I actually beat your sister Daisy for a badge some time ago..." Samantha smiled. "Cute Togepi!"

"Toki-prrrreeee!" Togepi squealed happily in Misty's arms.

"Hey! Who are you guys talking to?" a nasally voice called out.

Samantha looked up to see a boy in a red and white hat, running to catch up to Misty and Brock. A Pikachu happily followed him. Samantha held in a laugh, once she realized exactly who his was. "Ash Ketchum. Long time, no see!"

"Do I know you?" Ash said rubbing his nose.

"Well you should! What is it with you and Gary? I live in Pallet Town too, you know!"

"Ummmm...Samantha?" Ash said in disbelief. "Why are you all the way here in Johto?"

"I'm a Trainer now, genius!" Samantha said sharply. She never really liked Ash, and not much had changed after all this time.

"Trainer? YOU?" Ash laughed.

Samantha became extremely irritated! "When I last saw you, you were and annoying boy with absolutely no clue about anything, who just happened to become a Pokémon Trainer by Professor Oak's good grace! All these years, and not much has changed at all!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Misty laughed.

"Hey! I'm none of those things!" Ash said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you were also stubborn and lazy!" Samantha grinned.

That had Misty turning pink from laughing so hard.

"I'm an excellent Trainer, Samantha! No need to be jealous of me because of my success! I'm not lazy, and I'll prove it to you in a Pokémon battle!" Ash shouted.

"Pi, Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said leaping out in front of him defensively.

As Ash waited for Samantha's answer, Samantha was busy putting her hair back into a ponytail. She then smiled at Ash and said, "Oh...I thought you would never ask..."

* * *

Brock stood between Samantha and Ash, ready to referee this impromptu match, as Misty and Tony sat next to one another with Blaze and Togepi.

"If Ash has had as much success as you say he's had, then this will be a really good battle..." Tony whispered to Misty.

"He's good alright, but he'll blow it!" Misty snickered.

"Three on three match! No time-limit!" Brock decided.

"Time to teach you what a real trainer can do!" Ash gloated.

Samantha laughed, "Little boy, you're about to go to school!"

"Begin!" Brock shouted.

"I choose you, Cyndaquil!" Ash said releasing his Cyndaquil.

"Then I choose, Bobby!" Samantha said opening the Couple Ball and sending her rare Bulbasaur into play. Gloom stood by Samantha and watched intently.

"Not a smart trainer sending a Grass-type out against a Fire-type!" Ash said overconfidently.

"We'll see about that..." Samantha winked at Brock knowingly.

"Cyndaquil, FLAMETHROWER!"

"Move it, Bobby!"

As quick as the fire attack was, Bobby was quicker, rolling clear of the attack nimbly.

"Rapid-fire it, Cyndaquil!"

Samantha mock-yawned as Bobby kept avoiding the attacks.

"You can't dodge forever!" Ash grumbled.

"You know what? You're right!" Samantha smiled. "Bobby, WATER GUN!"

"What?" Ash yelled caught off-guard.

Bobby landed behind Cyndaquil, and drenched it with his unique attack, sending Cyndaquil reeling...

"TAKE DOWN!"

Bobby charged forward, and sent Cyndaquil flying back to Ash's feet.

"Good job, Bobby!" Samantha said picking up and hugging her first Pokémon.

"Return, Cyndaquil! That was a cheap trick! One I won't fall for again!" Ash announced.

"Really? Promise you won't disappoint me like that again, and stop taking me lightly! Then maybe this won't be such a piece of cake!" Samantha smiled.

"You go girl! Tell him like it is!" Misty cheered.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ash mumbled.

"The winning side, duh!" Misty laughed.

"Go ahead Pikachu...you can take this one buddy!" Ash smiled.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said ready for battle.

Samantha smirked, "Wow your Pikachu looks tough! But you wanna see a _really_ tough Pikachu, Ash? Go, Julie!"

Julie appeared in front of Samantha, and placed her Light Ball on the ground.

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash commanded.

Figuring that wouldn't do much, Samantha decided to let Julie stand there and take the attack. But Pikachu's electricity was so strong; Julie couldn't absorb all of it. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Again, Pikachu!"

"No you don't!" Samantha warned. "Julie that Pikachu must be at a really high level! You gotta move it, honey! AGILITY!"

Julie got up and darted off at blinding speed, causing Pikachu's next THUNDERBOLT attack to miss!

"QUICK ATTACK, Julie!"

Pikachu stopped its attack in time to be hit headfirst by a momentum built Julie!

"Are you OK, buddy?" Ash asked in concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu said "kipping up".

"Good. Now use IRON TAIL, Pikachu!"

Pikachu went straight for Julie's head. Julie reached up, and caught Pikachu's tail with her paws.

"Nice, Julie!" Samantha grinned. "Hey Ash! Wanna know why I call Julie my fighter?"

"Why?"

"Because she has no quit! Oh, and unlike most Pikachu, Julie can really throw her weight around! For example? Julie, SEISMIC TOSS!"

Julie took Pikachu's tail and used it to raise it up into the air. She then swung Pikachu around in wide circles, before slamming it hard into the ground!

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash screamed.

"Pi..." Pikachu grunted getting up, and not about to quit.

"Maybe your Pikachu is tougher than I expected..." Samantha admitted. "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Counter that with _your_ THUNDERBOLT, Pikachu!"

Both the Pikachu charged up and simultaneously launched the same electric attack. The Light Ball pulsated with Julie as she channeled her energy, giving her a slight boost in power. The bolts seemed evenly matched, until suddenly Ash's Pikachu's THUNDERBOLT began to overtake Julie's. Eventually, the attack exploded in Julie's face! When the smoke cleared, Julie was unconscious!

"Second round to Ash and Pikachu!" Brock declared.

Samantha grinned a little, and recalled Julie. "Don't get cocky, Ash!"

"It's time to finish this!" Ash decided. "Go, Bayleef!"

"Beeey!" Bayleef cried.

"You're up next, Yian!" Samantha said tossing her Female Nidoran's Poké Ball.

"Awww...how cute!" Misty said.

Tony laughed, "All of Sammie's Pokémon are cute. But in battle, they can all get quite nasty..."

"Bayleef, TACKLE it!"

Bayleef crashed into the ground where the female Nidoran _was_ standing, but Yian was already up in the air!

"Yian, BODY SLAM!"

Yian shot like a light-blue blur at Bayleef, but the much heavier Pokémon nimbly dodged the attack!

"Good going, Bayleef! Now use VINE WHIP!" Ash commanded.

Bayleef snatched up Yian like lightning!

"I don't think so! Yian, BITE!"

Yian bit Bayleef's vine, forcing it to let go in pain!

"Now Yian, FURY SWIPES!"

Yian slashed and hacked away with her long claws. The now off-guard Bayleef cried in pain with each swing of Yian's razor-sharp claws.

"Bayleef...do...SOMETHING!" Ash panicked.

"Can't think of anything at all, Ash? Well then allow me! Yian, BLIZZARD!"

"BLIZZARD!" Tony and Misty gasped in unison.

"No way..." was all Ash could manage to say.

Sure enough, Yian began to blow an arctic blast of snow, ice, and wind at Bayleef. The powerful Ice-attack was too much for the Grass-type!

"Bayleef is out of it!" Brock smiled. "Victory and match go to Samantha, and her excellent Pokémon!"

"No waaaaaay!" Ash said practically crying.

"Ha! Told ya!" Misty smiled. "Well Ash, do you have anything to say to Samantha?"

Ash regained his composure, and looked up to Samantha--who was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Samantha? You are a great trainer..."

"Aaaaaand?" Samantha smiled.

"I'll never underestimate you again! Mark my words, we'll have a rematch some day!" Ash smiled.

Samantha smirked, "How about the Pokémon League then?

Ash chuckled, "You got it!"

Tony frowned, "Wow she's made two challenges in one day! She'd better pace herself. She has to make sure she gets the first. You can't have too many rivals going into something like the Pokémon League!"

"Oh, that's not true! Some of the most inspirational battles come from rivalries. I mean, Ash makes enemies all the time! I've found that Ash does a whole lot better in a Pokémon battle, when he has something like his pride to fight for. Just let her have her fun, and someday, she too will fight for that same kind of pride..." Misty smiled to Tony. 


	10. Ghostbusters

**Chapter 10**

"That was way too much fun! I just beat Pallet Town's supposed best!" Samantha said happily.

"No, from what I've seen, you _are_ Pallet Town's supposed best. But that doesn't mean you should let it all go to your head!" Tony warned.

"Relax, Tony! Since the day Bobby and I found each other, I've been a hardcore trainer. Day in, and day out. I haven't really ever stopped to appreciate how much fun Pokémon training can be."

"TUUUUU!" a tiny voice screamed out in horror.

"What the--" Tony said before being nearly tripped by a tiny little bird.

"Ekaaaansss!" an Ekans cried, not about to let its meal escape so easily.

The little bird hopped around Samantha in absolute terror, as the Ekans slithered after it hungrily. Samantha became quite annoyed that something just _had_ to ruin her fun moment. She stomped down hard on the Ekans' tail!

"Kaaaaaa!" Ekans squealed, making a hasty retreat!

"Stupid snake!" Samantha yelled at the fleeing Ekans. She noticed the ting bird was still at her feet and shaking. "Now, what would you be?"

_"Natu. The Tiny-Bird Pokémon.  
Though its size is small, its Psychic  
abilities are known to be devastating.  
Approach with caution."_

Samantha closed her Pokédex, "You don't seem all that dangerous, Natu. Why were you running? According to my Pokédex, you could have beaten that silly snake..."

"Tuuu..." it shuddered more.

"This is a wild guess, but this forest must be dangerous for a Natu. I've heard that the only place you can even find them in Johto is in the Ruins of Alph," Tony noted.

"Well you can follow us, Natu. We'll keep you safe until we get to Ecruteak City..." Samantha offered.

"Tu?" the bird said.

"Sure! Come on now!"

Tony and Samantha continuted up the road to Ecruteak City, with the Natu following close behind.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Tony smiled as they entered Ecruteak City. "You wanna face this Gym alone, Sammie?" 

"Have something better to do, Tony?"

Tony shrugged, "Blaze and I will find something to do to pass our time..."

"Ok. I'll come find you after I'm done with Morty. Have fun!"

Tony took off towards the northwest, and Samantha walked due westward to the Gym. As she made her way to the Ecruteak City Gym, she spotted Tin Tower. The quiet tower brought back about a thousand memories that not even Samantha was sure she wanted. Thankfully, she was now at the door to the Gym...

"Well, here goes nothing Joelle!"

"Tuuuu!" Natu cried out. Samantha had even noticed it was still following her.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something when I'm done, Natu..."

* * *

"Welcome to our Gym..." a bunch of creepy sages and mediums chanted in unison. "There's no floor in front of you...what will you do?" they all snickered. 

Samantha sighed and walked straigh across the "no-floor" area, and face to face with a grinning Morty.

"So, you don't trust your own eyes? That's good! Because you're going to have to believe in nothing but yourself if you want to beat me! 3 on 3?" Morty asked.

"Sure thing..." Samantha responded.

"Go, Haunter!" the leader said releasing his first Pokémon of this battle.

"It's your time to shine, Joelle!" Samanahta said releasing Joelle from her Pokéball.

"Whoa, you have a Misdreavus? Well, at least you know what you're in for then!" Morty smiled.

"Maybe you have NO idea what I'm capable of, Morty!" Samantha smiled back.

Morty laughed, "You have some spirit...and a Ghost-Pokémon! You may be able to finally help me reach my next level!"

"Joelle, NIGHT SHADE!"

"Nuh-uh! Haunter, TELEPORT!"

Joelle's intended target disappeared, then reappeared behind her!

"Haunter, use _your_ NIGHT SHADE!"

Haunter's ghostly energy surrounded Joelle and began to squeeze her. Samantha was watching how Haunter attacked. She noticed Haunter had to stay perfectly still to successfully keep Joelle trapped in the attack...

"Sittin' duck! Joelle, use SHADOW BALL!"

Joelle's powerful ball of concentrated ghost energy shot right at Haunter, and super effectively nailed it! The evolved Ghost-Pokémon already had had enough!

"SHADOW BALL, huh?" Marty asked suprised as he recalled Haunter.

"So what? It worked right?" Samantha frowned.

"Just...Ghost-Pokémon don't usually learned that move so easily. ..and at that power! Guess I'll have to watch it! Go, Gengar!"

"Gennn..." Gengar laughed at the smalled Joelle.

"Now Gengar, start this off with GIGA DRAIN!"

Both Joelle and Samantha were caught off-guard by that sudden command for a Grass-type attack. Gengar snickered happily as it sucked the energy right out of Joelle.

"Ok, that's enough! Hit her with SHADOW BALL, Gengar!"

Gengar stopped its attack, and began to charge for a SHADOW BALL. Even though she seemed to be in pain, Joelle still managed to narrowly evade the dangerous attack.

"Get closer then try again, Gengar!"

Gengar flew right at Joelle, and that made Samantha grin again.

"What is this, target practice? Joelle, PSYBEAM!"

From the tip of her head, Joelle fired a stream of pure Psychic energy right at the airborne Gengar, and hit it right in between its eyes! Gengar backed off in pain, and seemed a little confused as to where he was...

"SHADOW BALL, Joelle!"

The confused Gengar could to little to evade Joelle's most powerful attack!

"Nice try, Gengar!" Morty said recalling his Pokémon. "I have to admit, that's one tough little spook you have there, Samantha. Maybe it's time I try something new, huh?"

Samantha looked at Joelle with some concern, "Sweetie, I don't know what he'll use next. Are you still up to battling after those two rounds?"

"Dree!" Joelle smiled.

Morty laughed, "Ok then. Here's something _REALLY_ new! Go, Dusclops!"

A ghost Samantha had never seen before, now stood before her:

_"Dusclops. The Beckon Pokémon.  
The evolved form of a Duskull.  
This one-eyed Pokémon is extremely durable,  
and uses more advanced Ghost-Type attacks."_

"That's funny..." Samantha said closing her Pokédex. "It says here that you can only find a Dusclops in some weird place called Hoenn..."

Morty smiled, "To find my maximum potential as a Pokémon trainer, I would travel anywhere! By the way, this is my first battle with Dusclops, so take it easy, ok?"

"No promises. Joelle, PSYBEAM!"

"Check this out! Dusclops, WILL-O-WISP!" was Morty's counter.

Dusclops surrounded itself with some kind of eerie, super-natural blue fire, deflecting Joelle's PSYBEAM attack. It then shot a piece of the surreal blue fire at Joelle, burning her!

"Oh no, Joelle! That's a nasty burn!"

"I'm not done yet! Go for it Dusclops, SHADOW PUNCH!"

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Dusclops punched Joelle with the same power and velocity as one of her SHADOW BALL attacks!

"Joelle!" Samantha cried out.

"Mis..." Joelle said floating up a little higher.

"Whoa Samantha...I may not know her as well as you do, but your Pokémon seems like she needs to take a rest..."

"How do you feel?" Samantha asked Joelle in deep concern.

"Dree!"

"Joelle, I know you want to finish what you've started, but that's no excuse to hurt yourself more! You're almost out of strength, and look at Morty's Dusclops! It's almost as...good...as...new...HEY! Wait a minute!" Samantha stopped herself.

"Okay Samantha, if you really think your Pokémon can go on...Dusclops, finish this with another SHADOW PUNCH!" Morty commanded.

As Dusclops got closer with its deadly Ghost-type attack, Joelle stood her ground, although still in a lot of pain. Samantha took a very deep breath, and hoped this would work for Joelle's sake, anyway. "Ok sweetie, use your PAIN SPLIT attack!"

"WHAT!" Morty cried.

Joelle's body began to glow so radiantly, that Dusclops stopped its attack in awe. In another instant, Dusclops was glowing just like Joelle was. When the lights subsided, Dusclops looked slightly winded, and Joelle looked much better than she had been!

"Wow, that actually worked! It takes the damage a Pokémon suffers, and deals half of it right back to their opponent, while the opponent, in turn, gives my Pokémon an extra boost of health!" Samantha smiled explaining Joelle's quite unique attack.

"No kidding!" Morty chuckled, "Oh well, we'll just have to try again! Dusclops, use a SHADOW BALL this time!"

Dusclops used its variation of the SHADOW BALL attack, bu the now slightly rejuvenated Joelle easily dodged the attack!

"Oh, no..." Morty sighed.

"In the blink of an eye! Joelle, SHADOW BALL!" Samantha smiled proudly.

Joelle's most powerful attack moved at unbelievable speed, as it slammed hard into Dusclops! AS if feeling half of Joelle's misery wasn't enough, Joelle's powerful ball of ghost-energy sapped what little strength Dusclops may have had left.

"Wow...congratulations!" Morty grinned recalling Dusclops. "See, I think we've both learned something today, Samantha!"

"Awesome job, Joelle! Return! I guess we did, haven't we, Morty?"

"Well, that's good enough for me! I concede defeat, totally! As per the league rules, here is your FOGBADGE!"

"Good match, Morty!" Samantha said accepting her 6th badge.

* * *

As Samantha exited Ecruteak City's Gym, she tripped over something and stumbled foward to the ground.

"Why me?" Samantha said looking up at the sky from the ground.

"Tu?" the Natu said looking down at Samantha.

Samantha got up and dusted her black pants off, "Still hanging around here, huh? Still, I have to think of something to do with you, little bird...


End file.
